The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a dual memory card type socket, and, more specifically, to a dual memory card type socket wherein a memory card, such as, for example, a micro SIM card or a micro SD card, may be inserted and removed in the same direction.
Generally, mobile communication terminals are furnished with both a memory card that enables personal information and credit payments to be authenticated and a memory card for storing data associated with various forms of content. Among memory cards, memory cards used to authenticate personal information and credit transactions include SIM cards, RUIM cards, Moneta cards and BankOn cards; whereas memory cards used for storing content include micro-SD cards, smart media cards, memory sticks, XD Pitch cards and T-Flash cards.
Among memory cards, SIM cards used for authentication for personal information and credit transactions are mounted to the surface of the back case, to which the battery pack is attached, in order to reduce the risk of loss. This makes it impossible to replace them without removing the battery pack from the mobile communications terminal. By contrast, memory cards used to store data are mounted on the side of the mobile communications terminal, so that they can be replaced easily.
Conventionally, separate sockets were fabricated for affixing and connecting both authentication and data memory cards, so that each was mounted to the appropriate location on the mobile terminal. As mounting space is needed for mounting each memory socket, this posed difficulties for the slimming and miniaturization of mobile terminals, and furthermore imposed limits on the installation of parts for adding new functionality.
To resolve these issues, dual memory card type sockets are being developed that can affix and accept both certification and data memory cards in a single memory socket. Examples include the “Dual Connection Device for Memory Medium Connection and Mobile Communication Terminal with The Same” disclosed in Korean Patent Application Nos. 2005-0100874 and 2005-0100875, the contents of which are hereby incorporated in their entireties herein.
In addition, the dual memory card type socket of the mobile terminal disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2008-0054040, the content of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety herein, is a mobile terminal memory socket to which a memory card is connected. The socket generally includes a housing formed with receiving spaces stacked vertically in order to receive the memory card, from front to back, to the right of the insertion direction of the card; a conductive upper and lower cover covering the respective receiving spaces; memory card contact terminals, one to contact the card within the upper receiving space, and another positioned by insertion to the left of the card insertion direction in order to connect the card within the lower receiving space; and a locking means that locks the card in place and comprises a heart cam, coil spring and pin rod. The card is inserted from the right side, perpendicular to the insertion direction thereof. The heart cam comprises a locking part and a body on which a guide groove is formed. The guide groove comprises a 1st through 4th zone through which the pin rod moves, an upper boundary edge that traverses the zones, and a lower boundary edge. The upper boundary edge is formed sharp on the left side and projects past the lower boundary edge to the left, while the lower boundary edge projects to the right. Zones 3-4 are configured on the same plane, and a triangular sloped surface is formed between them to prevent improper actuation of the heart cam.
However, conventional dual memory card type sockets are limited in the use of space during cellular telephone design, due to the additional need for space outside the socket when inserting and/or removing the card, because the insertion directions of the memory cards are at a 90° angle. There are technical limits on the extent to which the overall socket height can be reduced by overlapping the card contact terminals, and if a memory card is abruptly removed when the cellular telephone is powered on, with battery installed, or if it falls out, this will cause errors in the cellular telephone Operating System (OS).